Tina Castleberry
Meet Tina Castleberry, the mute girl destined to be the next Princess for the Canary Prince. She's a Rebel due to conflict of orientation. Character Theme Songs Get Off of My Back/Spirit | Cinderella/The Cheetah Girls Personality Tina is pretty go with the flow about things, but can give you an absolutely terrifying glare if she needs to. She can be kind of overprotective of those she cares for and loves, and will not hesitate to make good on threats she's made in defending another's feelings or honor. (Basically that 'hurt-them-and-die' best friend speech everyone gives to their bestie's new partner isn't all bogus with her.) Appearance What do they look like Fairy tale – The Canary Prince How the Story Goes This story is very similar to that of Rapunzel. Here's a link to the Wiki page: Wikipedia Page on The Canary Prince. It's very short. How does Tina come into it? Tina was chosen for her role shortly after she was born, and has grown up knowing that this was to be her destiny. Relationships Family Not much is known about Tina's family; it's maybe implied that she was sent to live with Regi's family at an early age and does not actually remember her real parents. At any rate, she considers Regi to be her brother, regardless of blood relation. She's not particularly fond of his parents right now though. Friends Reginald Cannery is, hands down, the closest friend she has; sometimes she doesn't even consider him a close friend so much as a brother to her. To others they seem almost attached at the hip, and she actually spends most of her time in his room rather than in her own. That may change once she gets a roommate, but for now that is their relationship. They often play pranks and get up to all kinds of mischief together using her magic book and his canary form. Besides Regi, Tina has been known to talk to or even hang out with Miriam and Charlie from the Nutcracker fairytale. Pet Tina's pet is a canary, to match Regi's canary Warble, named Trill Romance Tina is not currently in a relationship right now. She does, however, have a small crush on one Karina Cedarcape, but Karina's high-and-mighty personality is a huge turn off. Enemies Outwardly, everyone seems to think that Karina and Tina hate each other with a burning passion. While this is not necessarily the case, the 2 have been known to fight, with Tina aggressively using sign language and Karina using semi-loud accusatory words. Outfits To Be Added Trivia *The fact that Tina is mute comes from the fact that in the original story, the prince and princess had to initially communicate through gestures due to distance between them. The creator ran with this and decided that the "gestures" could, in a modern era, become sign language, and bam, mute!Tina was born. *The name Castleberry is a reference to the fact that Tina's role in the story is to be a princess locked up in a castle. *Tina's official orientation is Homosexual Demiromantic. Quotes *Not Applicable Timeline TBA (literally I don't remember dates for any of these characters as far as when I created them or first drew them or whatever so you'll have to excuse me while I go searching for dates) Gallery Chibi!EAH.png|Chibi Tina on the right Tina's New Look.png|Tina's main look Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Gay Category:The Canary Prince Category:Italian Category:Demiromantic